


Winds of Sacae

by Hyacinthus



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthus/pseuds/Hyacinthus
Summary: After the war, Lyn and Florina return together to the Sacaen plains to rebuild.





	Winds of Sacae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“There’s somewhere I’d like to stop before we reach Lorca lands,” Lyn said, looking at the gently waving grasses of her homeland. They had crossed the Sacaean border before stopping for lunch and to give Huey a chance to rest his wings. 

“Where are we going?”

“Florina, do you remember how I told you this sword is sacred to my people?” Lyn fingered the hilt at her side. Florina had seen Lyn use the Mani Katti a hundred times before, finding chinks in armored opponents and cutting horses down from beneath their riders.

“Yes, you mentioned it after...” Florina trailed off, unsure if the mention of Uhai would be welcome. Black Fang member he may have been, but he was still Sacaean. Florina watched as Lyn closed her eyes to the horizon, silent for a moment. Florina swallowed before she moved closer to Lyn, catching Lyn’s free hand with her own. Lyn tangled their fingers together. “Um, if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s okay.”

Lyn opened her eyes, turning to Florina. “No, I do. Uhai opposed us, but he thought he was doing it to spare us from the calamity. We Sacaens tend to be superstitious, you know.” A smile played at the edges of her mouth. “Not that pegasus knights aren’t.” Lyn nudged Florina with her shoulder. “Does falling off your pegasus come to mind?”

“Lyn!” Florina felt her face flush with heat. The very first time they met, and Lyn could never stop teasing her about it. She’d grown leaps and bounds as a pegasus knight since then, too! She could hear Lyn chuckling to herself, that awkward low laughter she'd first heard on these plains.

“I said I’d keep it between us, but that doesn’t mean I won’t bring it up.” She moved to kiss Florina’s face, placing her lips on the cheekbone where the blush was strongest. “I’d like to go visit the temple where the Mani Katti was enshrined.”

“It’s important to you...and we promised we’d stay together always,” Florina said. Lyn smiled at Florina, moving in for another kiss - this time on the lips, pressing her dry lips to Florina’s own. Pleasant moments elapsed before they pulled away from each other. “I’d like to get there before sundown,” Lyn said, moving to stand and stretch.

Huey was nearby, idly eating the plains grass; his ears perked when Florina called for him. Florina stroked his fine mane and he whickered, bumping her gently with his head.

Years of nomadic living made Lyn an efficient packer. Their blanket and lunch remains were tucked alongside other supplies before she hopped on Huey’s back behind Florina. The trip to the shrine was short on the back of a pegasus, and the sun was just beginning its descent when they landed.

“The priest at this shrine is a man,” Lyn said to Florina as they walked towards the shrine, Huey left outside to graze.

“T-that’s okay, I’ve gotten much better,” Florina said, swallowing around the hesitation in her voice. Her time in the army had gotten her used to being around men, and they weren’t so bad, really, every man she had met was kind and mostly understanding, even if she hadn’t spend so much time with - Lyn taking her hand interrupted that train of thought, the warmth of Lyn’s palm providing a space to focus on. Florina took a deep breath, then another.

“I’ll look out for you,” Lyn said, her face focused and serious. “You don’t have to talk.”

Florina nodded, squeezing Lyn’s hand as they walked inside. The temple was small but ornate, the pillars and walls decorated with carefully hand-carved designs. The centerpiece was a raised scabbard, emptied of its treasure. Lyn took a breath, her free hand on the sword at her side.

The priest was crouched at the left side of the shrine, muttering lowly to himself. He turned to the women as they entered, and surprise and delight lit upon his face. “Lyn! I did not expect to see you back. Ah, and you have brought a friend.” He nodded politely to Florina, who meekly returned the gesture.

That was the extent of the priest’s interest in her; he peppered Lyn with questions about the Mani Katti and how it had served her. Lyn answered, relating the tales of meeting her grandfather and fighting alongside Eliwood and Hector. “They’re both in charge of the territories now, Eliwood in Pherae and Hector in Ostia. Florina fought with us too - she is a pegasus knight. She’s come with me to help restore my tribe’s lands.”

The old priest looked fondly upon Lyn, his bushy mustache curling up with his smile. “I heard of your exploits even in this remote place, but I did not realize you would come back once you had fulfilled your destiny.”

Lyn gripped the Mani Katti tightly for a heartbeat. “Thank you, but I do not think I have fulfilled my destiny yet. Yet if the spirits wish the Mani Katti returned to them - I came here thinking it maybe need to be entombed once more - ”

The priest cut her off with a hand in the air. “No, Lyn. You are the rightful owner of the Mani Katti until your last breath. The sword chose you.”

Lyn nodded deeply, and Florina noticed the tension leave her frame - shoulders down a hair, arms a little looser at her sides, and the slight furrow in her forehead soothed away. “I...thank you. I swear I will return.”

“When I am long dead, I hope,” the priest said, a gentle smile on his face. “It is getting late. Would you and Florina like to stay here tonight?”

The priest showed them to their accommodations, apologizing for the small space. “It is bare, and there is only one cot. I can look for more blankets if you need.”

“N-no, it’s wonderful,” Florina said, hand flying to her mouth when she realized she had spoken. “Um, we often slept on the ground in the army.”

“Florina’s right, it’s great,” Lyn added. The cot did look very warm, and with the priest’s promise to bring water outside for Huey, she was eager to sleep after their travels. The priest, perhaps noticing the slump in her shoulders and the bags under Florina’s eyes, excused himself for the night.

Lyn and Florina piled their boots, armor, and other items in a corner of the room before retiring to the cot, facing each other. Lyn spoke first. “I wanted to come back to Sacae for so long, and I’m finally here.” She paused for a moment, watching the moonlight stream through the window. “There’s a lot to do once we get back to Lorca lands - setting up the gers, locating the herds, I hope I remember all the rivers and streams...” Lyn bit her lip, and Florina watched her, moving to tangle their legs together underneath the blankets. “Florina, I - I miss my grandfather. I miss my parents.” Lyn’s voice cracked, tears trickling down her face.

Florina added contact where she could, pressing her skin against Lyn’s. “I’m here for you,” she whispered. “Lyn, I’m here. We’ll do all those things together.”

Lyn sniffed, and Florina could just make out the ghost of a smile on her lips. A hand carded through Florina’s hair, pulling through the soft locks. “We will. Tomorrow we’ll start.”

Florina kissed the tears from her cheeks and eyelashes, the softness of her lips. “Tomorrow,” she said. “Good night, Lyn.”

Lyn held her closer, and together they slept as the wind moved through the plains outside.


End file.
